Search For Kushina Uzumaki
by ninetailedbeast97
Summary: Naruto found ot that his mother might still be alive, and that he has a twin sister! Naruto set ot to the Whirlpool Village to find what is left of his family.
1. Chapter 1

The Search for Mom

Summary: Naruto goes on a journey to the Whirlpool Village after learning his mother may still be alive.

"Naruto wait, don't rush off to the Whirlpool village before you even know what your mother looks like you won't be able to find her." Said Tsunade to Naruto, "Also take your birth certificate, or else you won't be able to prove it's you." The Hokage handed him a piece of old yellowed paper. He unfolded it to see pictures of Minato and Kushina, his father and mother laughing. In Kushina's arms was himself, barely a week old. The information on it said:

**Naruto Namikaze **

**Born 10/10/** (there was hole where the year should have been)

**Parents: Kushina Uzumaki (Mother) Minato Namikaze (Father)**

**Sibling(s): Minori Namikaze **

Shocked a this last part Naruto spluttered "I-I-I have a sister?!"

"Yes Naruto, she's your twin sister, Kushina had to flee with her after Kyubi attacked." Said Jiraiya, who had been silent up until now, "Your mother fled, and we never heard from her, but we there were rumors that she returned to her village with Minori."

A/N: I know yet another story, but this might be my main story for awhile, I will have several polls to determine how the story will turn out.

Poll 1: What story should I work on most:

A: Naruto's Son

B: Demon Girl

C: Master Plan

D: This one

Poll 2: What should Naruto's sister Minori be like?

A: almost exactly like him

B: Not like him much

C: Complete opposite of him

D: Other (please say what for this answer)


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm going; right now I need to see if this is true." He said, he grabbed his nap sack and actually started to leave, when Tsunade called him back.

"Naruto, you can go but you are going to have an escort, with you." She left the office and came back 10 minuets later with Sakura. "Naruto, you Sakura will be departing immediately, and if you find Kushina, please try and get her back here."

"I'll try Baa-chan, but I can't guarantee that I can." Replied the blonde, he then made sure Sakura was ready, they then departed through the gates.

It took them about an hour to get past the nearest Fire Country border.

"Sakura-chan, if you're hungry we can stop to eat now," Said Naruto, then continued "but we could just use solider pills."

"I think we should take the solider pills. They can keep us going until we get to the Whirlpool Village." Replied Sakura, she then took a pill out of her pouch, and swallowed.

After another thee hours, they reached the border of the Whirlpool village. Recognizing the headbands the guards let them pass. They walked through the small village, when Naruto saw a girl about their age, with shocking red hair.

"Excuse us miss," said Sakura "But we are visiting and we need to find someone, could you help us?"

The girl looked up from where she was sitting, and replied in a soft, yet commanding voice, "Sure just tell me who you are looking for, I know everyone in this village."

"We are looking for a woman named Kushina," said Naruto to the girl he mentally noted that her eyes were the same shape and color as his own.

"Oh I'll call her now, she's inside the house. Hey Mom, there are two Konoha Ninja here to see you!" Her voice was so incredibly loud that Naruto had to check if they were still there when she had finished yelling. A woman stepped out, the long red hair to her back was streaked with grey, and her eyes were a soft brown. "Mom, these two need to talk to you," Said the girl.

"Hello, how can I help you?" she asked, "do you need to deliver a message to us, Minori, do you know why they came here?"

"Minori, what is your last name?" asked Sakura suddenly.

"Uzumaki," she replied, "why do you need to know?"

"You're my sister," said Naruto, sounding calmer that he felt, "and Kushina, she's my mom." Minori looked at him like he was insane, but Naruto held up his birth certificate. Kushina took it with trembling hands.

"I thought my son was dead," she gasped falling into a chair that was next to her, "Dead just like Minato."

"Well, I'm not and I need to get some answers Mom," he said, Kushina numbly let them in, Minori following behind. Inside Naruto started asking questions, anger evident in his voice. "Why did you leave Konoha, and take my own sister with you, and leave me to be attacked, every day of my life?!" he screamed at her. "Why did you not stay with your own son, to stop the villagers from trying to kill me on my birthday? Why did you abandon your husband before they even had his funeral?" The last question came as a growl.

"Naruto please, the reason I left is because the village had been hunting me down, and if I didn't return, you I and your twin sister would be dead now. The reason I didn't take you is because the execute Jinchuriki in this village; you would have been killed if they found out. And the reason I didn't stay for Minato's funeral is because, I knew I wasn't welcome, the village cast me out. I wasn't _allowed_ to be at my husband's funeral" if she thought this would help it didn't Naruto become angrier than ever.

"You think you know pain Kushina Uzumaki? I have been through twice as much as you have, and then some! I have been stabbed, I have had my ribs broken, my best friend ran a Chidori through my stomach, my house has been torched five times, and who was there to help me get through it? NO ONE, I SHOULD HAVE BEEN KILLED HUNDREDS OF TIMES, BUT I HAVE NARROWLY ESCAPED." Naruto now had a fine red glow around himself, his hair was unruly, his teeth longer, a tail of chakra sprouted behind him.

"Naruto stop, if you touch our mother I will drown you in your own bodily fluids, and then burn you before you are even dead." Growled his sister, a tail of orange chakra appeared behind her.

"Wait you are a Jinchuriki too?" he asked his sister, she nodded.

A/N: well definitely longer, but I didn't want to waste tie on the trip. I will take a vote on which demon Minori should have.

A: The Yonbi, a poisonous mix of a rooster and a lizard

B: the Gobi, a five tailed forest dog

C: Rokubi, a raijin, which is a thunder animal

D: Shichibi: Suzaku, seven tailed phoenix

E: Hachibi: An eight headed snake, possibly a Hydra

F: Make your own ten tailed demon and give a description

A/N2: I need a person to beta a few of my stories including this one, please volunteer if interested


	3. Author's Note

Attention Readers

**Attention Readers**

I am currently Rewriting this story on several requests. PM me if you have suggestions for new changes and they will most likely be used.

The new title is as follows:

Closer than you Think

If you have a better again PM me and I will probably change it or modify it.

Other changes/add on will include:

Better reason for Kushina leaving Naruto

Minori still has a demon I decided it will be a lightning badger Rokubi

Minori fights Naruto

No Whirlpool village (in the beginning may be added later)

Sasuke may appear

Polls at the end of most chapters for future inclusions of Characters, Missions, ect.

Minori joins team 7

Jonin exams occur

Jiraiya will be alive. I know Pain killed him but he is needed for explanation purposes, (and Minori beats him up ALOT)(Also sorry for the spoiler)


End file.
